Amnesia detectivesca
by xilema95
Summary: L siempre ha querido ser una persona normal, y un accidente le ha robado la memoria. Ahora depende de Light hacer que su deseo se cumpla o devolverle sus recuerdos de nuevo... a costa de su felicidad.
1. deseo

**A****mnesia detectivesca**

**I. "****D****eseo"**

Noche de estrellas fugaces. Light y L observaban desde la ventana del hotel; claro, aún unidos por la cadena.

Hacía poco que Light había recuperado su memoria, y junto con ella, el deseo de ser el Dios del nuevo mundo, pero algo había cambiado. Convivir tanto tiempo con L lo había transformado. Ambos compartían casi los mismos gustos, disfrutaban sus conversaciones, sus juegos, y había llegado a creerse que en verdad podían ser amigos.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡¡Es mi enemigo, tengo que matarlo!! En verdad... ¿Tengo que matarlo? ¿Es necesario? ¡¡Por supuesto que es necesario!! ¡Él es un estorbo para mi utopía! Aunque... tengo que aceptar que somos muy parecidos... y que… tal vez me agrade un poco…"

Una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Nunca había visto una lluvia de estrellas fugaces- confiesa L maravillado por tan bello espectáculo, inconsciente de lo que Light pensaba

-No me extraña, considerando que tú nunca dejas de trabajar- el castaño contemplaba todo con poco entusiasmo

-Light-kun, si fuera por mí, yo siempre vería éstos espectáculos

-¿Y por qué no lo hacías?

-Siempre he tenido que resolver casos, uno tras otro; no podía darme el lujo de tomar unas vacaciones- da un suspiro de pesadez y tristeza.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Light no podía evitar voltear a ver de reojo al detective ¿Pero por qué lo hacía? No estaban intercambiando palabras, no era necesario. ¿Qué le sucedía?

L, por su parte, notaba las miradas de Light, y sentía un estremecimiento cada que ocurría. Consideraba a Light su amigo.... ¿o lo estaba considerando algo más sin saberlo?

-Ryuzaki....

-¿Si?

-Sabes, lo que me dijiste hace un momento... Dime la verdad, ¿te gustaría ser alguien normal? ¿No ser un detective?

El pelinegro esboza una leve sonrisa

-Sí, en ocasiones me gustaría serlo. Me gustaría olvidar todo, y en especial... – mira al castaño a los ojos – olvidar a Kira

-...

-Light, ¿Crees que eso sea posible?

-Bueno, - mira las estrellas que caían – dicen que si le pides a una estrella fugaz tu deseo, se hace realidad

-¿En serio?

El menor sonríe – claro si realmente lo deseas

El detective mira una de las estrellas, y cierra sus ojos pidiendo su deseo; Light al verlo pasa un brazo por los hombros de su compañero, como si quisiera brindarle una esperanza. L se gira para verlo y ambos notan lo cerca que están sus rostros.

-Light...

Perdiendo todo juicio, ambos rozan sus labios; indecisos, y ante el contacto comienzan a besarse. No sabían que sentimiento los impulsaba, no había espacio para pensar en ése momento; los dos se mantenían entregados, estrechando más sus cuerpos y profundizando más el beso.

Luego de varios minutos se separan, entre confundidos y satisfechos.

"¿Por qué diablos hice eso? L es mi enemigo, pero... yo...."

"Estoy cavando mi propia tumba. Estoy seguro de que tú eres Kira, y me he atrevido a enamorarme de ti.... ¿Esto es amor? Me hace feliz, pero estoy sufriendo al mismo tiempo. Si tengo todas las pruebas, no podré soportar el encerrarte. ¿¡Por qué tenías que ser tú?! ¡¡Tengo que alejarme de ti, pero no puedo!!"

-Lo siento Ryuzaki, yo no quería... – nota como los ojos del detective se vuelven algo vidriosos - ¿Ryuzaki, estás...?

-Light, me siento muy cansado ¿Te importa si dormimos ya?

-... como quieras.

Ambos se levantan y se acomodan en la amplia cama en la que se veían obligados a dormir. Los dos fingían dormir, pero cada uno estaba debatiendo en su interior.

"He debilitado al gran L, debería sentirme superior y regocijarme, ya que me así me será más fácil matarlo ¿Pero por qué no lo siento así entonces? Es más, ¿Por qué lo besé? ¿¡¡Qué me sucede!!?"

"Light, lo has logrado. Me has debilitado, has tocado mi punto más débil; mis sentimientos hacia ti. Ahora sólo esperarás el momento más oportuno y me matarás ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué tú? ¡Me duele tanto! ¡Me duele tanto saber que no soy nada para ti! Sólo estás jugando conmigo..."

Por primera vez el pelinegro se sentía tan agobiado, que mientras dormía las lágrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos.

También lo hicieron las gotas de lluvia, afuera.

**Chaa!! Mi primer fic de Death note! Como verán, le hice algunas modificaciones y lo hice más largo. **

**A las que habían leído fic antes de que lo modificara, les pediría de favor que volvieran a leerlo (si pueden y quieren); tiene más relleno y más pensamientos de parte de Light y L. Espero les haya gustado, y sí, tal vez los acerqué muy rápido, pero apenas estoy aprendiendo (y seamos sinceras, todas queremos ver acción en el primer capitulo) Disculpen si tiene fallas y gracias por dejar comentarios!**


	2. soledad

"**S****oledad"**

Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes fueron despertados con un potente trueno. Se levantan sobresaltados. Había una tormenta.

-¿¡Qué rayos...!?- Light se reponía del susto, mientras que el otro se levantaba neutro.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte allá afuera- el mayor ensombrece poco a poco su semblante, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos

-¿Ryuzaki?- el universitario nota que su compañero está de nuevo en un trance emocional – Ryuzaki- lo sacude un poco de los hombros

-... ¿Qué sucede Light-kun?

-Eso lo debería preguntar yo. Desde... lo de ayer en la noche, has estado extraño. El Ryuzaki que conozco no es así.

-No. Tú no me conoces. No sabes nada de mí en lo absoluto. – las ojeras del detective hicieron aún más fría su expresión

-¿Ryuzaki, qué te sucede?-la voz del castaño sonaba casi preocupada

-Nada. Necesito bajar al comedor.

-Querrás decir que vamos a bajar al comedor- ahora Light estaba molesto

-Lo siento.

Ambos salen de la habitación; sin embargo, antes de bajar las escaleras, L se detiene en el borde de las mismas.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- Light nota que el pelinegro sigue mirando la lluvia por la ventana, su aspecto parecía ser triste, sorprendiéndolo

-Light-kun, ¿Por qué siendo alguien tan importante... me siento tan solo?

-...- el castaño queda confundido unos instantes- ... no sabría decirte el porqué

El inglés sonríe melancólicamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Light

-Sabía que no podrías responderme. Nadie puede hacerlo, sólo yo puedo responderme a mi propia pregunta.

-Ryuzaki....

-Soy tan estúpido que no puedo saber ni mis propios sentimientos...

-Ya basta.

L da las espalda a les escaleras, peligrosamente al borde. Mira fijamente a su compañero.

-Quiero morir. Renunciar a la investigación. A todo. Además si muero, ¿Quién me extrañaría? Bueno, tal vez sólo Watari...

-¡Ya cállate!- El impulso dominó de nuevo la situación, Light lo sujeta de los hombros y cubre la boca del detective con la suya. Ryuzaki se deja besar, pasando sus manos por la espalda del universitario, mientras las del otro bajaban a la cintura del pelinegro, estrechándolo. Sin darse cuenta el detective estaba a sólo un paso de caerse.

-Light...- ambos seguían besándose y acariciándose – deja de mentir ya. Por favor.

Ante ésa frase, el menor lo suelta un poco.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La verdad deseas mi muerte. Así ya no sería un estorbo para ti. ¿No es Así Kira?

-¡Yo no soy Kira!

Light hace un movimiento en falso, provocando que el inglés cayera de espaldas por las escaleras; por inercia de la cadena el castaño también cae. El detective se da un fatal golpe en la cabeza al estrellarse en la punta del último escalón, mientras que el hijo de Soichiro se estampa encima de él. Se levanta con dificultad, adolorido.

-¡Ahhh! ¡¡Maldición, mi mano!!- Light se había torcido la muñeca izquierda al tratar de detener la caída –ahhh... ¿Ryuzaki te encuentras bien? – se percata de que había un poco de sangre en el suelo. L se había abierto un poco la cabeza - ¿¡Ryuzaki!? ¡¡Despierta!! - el aludido estaba inconsciente - ¡Demonios!

**Ohhh! Lo siento por haber hecho eso, pero nadie dijo que el fic iba a ser de color rosa xd, como sea, gracias a los que me han leído y espero que les hayas gustado el cap!**

**Un favor, a las que leyeron el primer cap les pediría que vuelvan a leerlo (si quieren y pueden), porque le hice unos cambios, vienen más pensamientos por parte de light y L, y más detalle en la historia. Es opcional, bye!**


	3. Recuerdos perdidos

"**R****ecuerdos ****P****erdidos"**

"Aunque quiero no puedo permitir que L muera ahora, si no el equipo de investigación aumentará la probabilidad de que yo soy Kira, y de que lo asesiné a propósito o algo así. Pero, cuando lo vi... me preocupé de verdad... ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo sólo estaba actuando, tan sólo estaba actuando... él no es nada para mí, no debe ser nada para mí, porque tengo que matarlo, debo matarlo... "

Light, junto con su padre se encontraban en el hospital. El universitario sólo había sido atendido con un calmante para disminuir el dolor de su muñeca y una venda; el detective por el contrario, había sufrido un gran daño en la cabeza. Tanto el jefe Yagami como Light esperaban noticias de la condición de L.

-El paciente ya ha despertado- les informa el médico a ambos Yagami – pero al parecer el accidente tuvo efectos secundarios

-¿A-a qué se refiere?- pregunta Soichiro temiendo lo peor

-No recuerda absolutamente nada. Tiene amnesia temporal.

-¿Habla en serio?- pregunta ésta vez Light. No daba crédito a sus oídos

-Sí

-¿Podemos verlo?

-Claro, por aquí por favor.

Los tres ingresan a la habitación donde se encontraba el inglés, quien estaba recostado en la cama, mirando al techo distraídamente

-Joven Ryuzaki, tiene visitas

-¿Ah, si?

-Muy bien, su tiempo de visitas es de 15 minutos.

El doctor se retira de la habitación, dejando al amnésico y a los dos Yagami solos.

-Ryuzaki, ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada?- Light estaba perplejo

-¿Quién eres tú? Es más, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-...

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Es verdad- murmura Soichiro temblando del asombro- Ha olvidado todo.

-¿Recuerdas qué fue lo último que te pasó?

-No, bueno, a decir verdad sí, sólo recuerdo.... sólo recuerdo un beso....

-....

Ryuzaki mira a Light fijamente

-Ahora que te veo bien, por alguna razón tu rostro sí me es familiar, no sé porqué... tengo vagas imágenes, creo que eras tú el que me besabas, mis recuerdos no son nítidos...

-¿Que mi hijo te es familiar en ése recuerdo? Ryuzaki, debes estar equivocado. Light nunca te ha...

-Papá déjalo- interrumpe el castaño un poco nervioso- recuerda que sufrió un accidente, es normal que haya trasgiversado algunos acontecimientos

-¿Pero es que cómo se le ocurre decir que tú...?

-Lo que pasa es que cuando quedó inconsciente hubo un momento en que dejó de respirar y yo... yo le hice respiración de boca a boca... supongo que es a eso a lo que se refiere...

-Ah, eso si tiene sentido.

"¿Cómo es posible que eso no se le haya olvidado? De todo lo que pudo haber recordado, tenía que ser eso. Al menos mi padre se quedó satisfecho con ésa respuesta. Esto es un problema..."

Pasados los 15 minutos, el médico habló con ambos Yagami

-Sólo se quedará aquí una semana, por suerte la herida no fue muy grande

-¿Y qué sucederá con su amnesia?

-Ustedes deberán cuidarlo. Los recuerdos vendrán por sí mismos, no deben tratar de forzarlo; sólo empeorarán las cosas. Él debe estar relajado, lejos de cualquier problema.

-Pero él estaba trabajando en un caso...

-Pues ése caso deberá esperar. Deberá estar sin presiones, recuérdenlo.

-....entiendo.

Así transcurrió una semana, mientras el equipo de investigación trataba de seguir con el caso Kira, pero sin la vital ayuda del detective. Aún así mantenían vigilado a Light. Cabe decir que con la ausencia de L, no hicieron casi ningún progreso en la investigación. Sólo contaban con que el detective regresara y recuperara su memoria.

Ése miércoles todos se prepararon para recibirlo. Soichiro se había ofrecido a traerlo del hospital, mientras los demás lo esperaban en el hotel.

Finalmente vieron la pálida piel, los revueltos cabellos oscuros y las ojeras marcadas.

El detective había vuelto. Bueno, una parte de él...

**Hi! Espero que el cap les haya gustado, (nunca dije que el deseo de L se fuera a cumplir por medio de la magia^^). Ése Light sí que sabe mentir ¿no? Por poco y su padre lo descubre, pero no se preocupen, haré que el muy obstinado se vaya dando cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por Ryuzaki.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap, y gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me impulsan a seguir con la historia!**


	4. Oscuridad

"**O****scuridad"**

-¡Ryuzaki, al fin regresas! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Matsuda no dejaba de bombardear al recién llegado, había estado muy preocupado por su superior desde que recibió la noticia de su accidente.

-Lo siento, ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Eh? ¿Ryuzaki, no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Matsuda

-Matsuda- interviene Soichiro- Él no recuerda absolutamente nada.

-¿En serio? – pregunta ésta vez Mogi- ¿Entonces cómo se supone que nos ayudará con la investigación?

-El médico nos dijo que su memoria vendrá por sí sola. Nosotros trabajaremos sin su ayuda por el momento

-¿P-pero no sería más fácil decirle de una vez quién es y qué debe hacer?- sugiere Aizawa

-No, eso sólo empeorará las cosas

-Entonces... estará como un visitante por el momento ¿No?- pregunta Light a su padre

-Sí, por el momento. Light, ¿Podrías encargarte de él hasta que se recupere?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Es más conveniente que seas tú el que lo haga, después de todo la diferencia de edad entre ustedes no es mucha, podrías entretenerlo y divertirte con él.

-¿Y Matsuda?

-Él está ocupado siendo el representante de Misa Amane. Recuerda que tendrá que salir de la ciudad para acompañarla a su visita en Okinawa.

-... De acuerdo, yo me encargaré.

En ése momento entra Watari

-Joven Ryuzaki, al fin llega.

-Oh, buenas tardes señor...- el detective no tenía idea de quienes eran todas esas personas, salvo Light y Soichiro. Se sentía un poco estúpido

-Sé que no recuerda nada, y que no debemos forzar su memoria, pero nada nos impide que nos presentemos de nuevo

-...

-Yo soy Watari, ellos son Aizawa, Matsuda y Mogi- señala a los detectives- y ellos son Light Yagami y Soichiro

-Sí a ellos ya los conozco, señor... ¿Watari, verdad?

-Así es, sólo llámame Watari ¿De acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que requiera no dude en pedírmela.

-Está bien...- sonríe levemente. No sabía por qué, pero aquel anciano le daba confianza.

–Muy bien. Joven Light, por favor guíelo a su habitación

-Está bien. Vamos Ryuzaki.

Ambos se dirigen a su propio piso. No podían salir, ya que se había hecho de noche. Deciden ir a la habitación principal, donde tenían una gran televisión. Se sientan en el sofá y pasan un buen rato en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

"Demonios, ahora que no recuerda nada me será más difícil matarlo. Él piensa que en verdad se llama Ryuzaki, ¡no recuerda ni su nombre real! Tengo que idear un modo de obtener información de su pasado y..."

-Oye Light, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Estoy empezando a aburrirme

-¿Eh? Lo siento estaba pensando. Pues... ¿Te parece si vemos una película o algo?

-Está bien

Light busca alguna buena en el estante de la sala. Había muchas películas ahí, pero el detective nunca se había molestado en ver la televisión o algo parecido

-¿Te gustaría una de terror?

-Perfecto. Nada mejor que un poco de miedo para matar el tiempo

Decide sacar "el exorcista".

-¿Podemos ir por algo de comer?- pregunta el pelinegro

-Claro.

Pausan la película y se dirigen a la cocina en busca de sus "provisiones". Light se sirvió un poco de refresco y un pequeño trozo de pizza. El detective sacó un trozo de pastel, mostrando una sonrisa angelical. Enterneció a Light al instante

"Parece que el gusto por los dulces no se le borró. Parece tan inocente... no parece el intimidante L, se ve como un niño pequeño.... uno tan lindo... ¡¿Qué demonios!? ¡¡Te estás ablandando Light!! Recuerda que debes matarlo, él no es tu amigo." El deje de ternura sucumbió ante ése último pensamiento.

-Vamos Light, ya quiero ver la película- exclama L ansioso

-Muy bien- siseó fríamente. Ryuzaki se sorprendió por el cambio tan drástico

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada- cambió su tono a uno más cálido. No podía permitir que L sospechara nada.

Regresan a la sala y comienzan a ver la película. El inglés observaba atentamente las explícitas escenas de posesión, un poco asustado. Las películas sobrenaturales no lo alteraban, pero ésa si estaba logrando ponerlo un tanto nervioso.

Light trataba de seguir con sus elaborados planes, pero los incesantes gritos del film lo desconcentraban y terminó embelesándose con la pantalla. En la escena más terrorífica (que intimidó incluso a Light) el pelinegro se agarra levemente al brazo del castaño. Éste se percata, volteándolo a ver

-Oh, lo siento Light. Creo que ésta película me está afectando más de lo que esperaba

-Descuida- le sonríe seductoramente. L no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ésa sonrisa y ésos ojos. Light lo notó – si sientes miedo puedes abrazarme, no me molestaré.

-N-no, sólo fue un impulso- sintió su corazón acelerarse ante ésa situación.

"¿Qué rayos me sucede? Parezco un idiota, si sigo así Light se burlará de mí. ¿Y por qué me puse nervioso ante su mirada? Sin duda debe ser el efecto de la película."

Comienzan a escuchar truenos, comenzaba a llover de nuevo. Sin duda las tormentas iban a durar un par de días más. La imagen de la televisión se puso un tanto borrosa.

-Será mejor apagar el televisor Ryuzaki. Los rayos podrían quemarlo

-Está bien, de todos modos ya iba a acabar.

Se levantan a apagar la TV, pero justo en ése momento se escucha un tremendo trueno. Automáticamente se va la luz.

-¡Demonios!

-Light, esto no me agrada. Al parecer aquí hay demasiados aparatos electrónicos que pudieron sufrir un colapso.

-Bueno, igual no tardarán en activar la energía de espaldo. Será mejor que esperemos aquí.

-Si

Tratan de ver por donde caminan, pero L tropieza con la mesa de té que estaba allí, y desesperado por agarrarse a algo, se sujeta a la camiseta de Light, arrastrándolo consigo. Por fortuna ambos terminan en el sofá que estaba al lado. El castaño queda encima de él.

-Light, lo siento...- aún no podía ver nada, pero sentía el rostro del universitario muy cerca del suyo- ¿Light? ¿Me oyes?

Light apenas podía ver los contornos del rostro del detective. Sintió un extraño deseo de acercarse a él, como la noche de estrellas fugaces

"Pensándolo bien; L no recuerda nada, por lo que en éste momento no es L, sólo es Ryuzaki. Es inofensivo para mí" Recuerda el momento en que el inglés le había dicho cuánto deseaba ser una persona normal, la noche en que lo besó. "Aprovecharé eso. Que sea una persona normal; entonces cuando averigüe su nombre lo mataré. Deberías agradecerme Ryuzaki, te haré vivir tu más deseado sueño, te haré feliz antes de morir."

-Light, dame una señal de que estás vivo- L no podía quitárselo de encima, y aún no veía nada, la oscuridad era aplastante

-¿Quieres que te dé una señal?- siseó éste. Ryuzaki notó un cambio en la voz del castaño.

-¿Light? – Sintió como la cara del menor se apegaba más a la suya- ¿Qué estás hacien...?- sus labios fueron sellados lentamente con los de Light -....

El pelinegro quedó paralizado unos instantes. Estaba hechizado por la calidez de los labios de su amigo, que intensificaba más el beso. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero ¿Qué más le daba? Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ésa embriagante sensación, agarrando la castaña cabeza con sus manos, mientras que el universitario comenzaba a acariciar el pecho del detective.

Como Light estaba llegando más lejos de lo normal, el inglés comenzó a incomodarse; aun no estaba preparado para algo más, todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. En ese momento al detective se le escapó un nombre que Light conocía muy bien.

-Basta Kira...

**Hola! Les gustó? Sí, sé que dije que iba a hacer que Light se fuera dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no dije en que capitulo! Jajaja, no, no desesperen. Todo es parte de la trama, que se va desarrollando. Gracias de nuevo a los y ls que me leen, espero no defraudarlos con mi historia!**

**Syao!**


	5. Mentira

"**M****entira"**

Ése nombre le bastó a Light para soltar automáticamente a L

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Yo... yo...

-¿Me llamaste Kira?

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, sólo se me salió... no sé porqué te llamé así...

El universitario se levanta para acomodarse en el sofá, dejando libre al inglés; éste no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

-Light, perdóname. No quise decirte así... fue muy grosero de mi parte... - Ryuzaki trata de esforzarse por ver a su compañero. Era evidente que sus ojos ya estaban un tanto dañados por desvelarse tanto.

-No, no. Está bien.

-Light- llama tímidamente el detective

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué...?- se sonroja al sentir la mirada del castaño, por lo que decide bajar levemente la cabeza - ¿...Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Acaso te molestó?

-No, es que...

-¿Entonces te gustó?- preguntó acercándose de nuevo al pelinegro

-Bueno, yo...- el detective de nuevo sintió cómo su corazón latía con fuerza

-Dime si te molestó, para que me disculpe y nunca vuelva aportarme así contigo- a medida que hablaba, se iba acercando más a su "amigo"

-No es que no me haya gustado, de hecho...

-Perfecto- lo besa nuevamente, ésta vez pudo percatarse de que el mayor tembló un poco ante el contacto. El detective sentía la extrema pasión que brotaba por los labios del castaño. No podía, más bien no quería escapar de ése dulce veneno que lo atraía. Light sin saberlo también estaba gozando del momento; se perdía ante los dulces y suaves labios de L, que sabían a chocolate; quería comérselo a besos hasta saciar su hambre.

-...- Ryuzaki se separa un poco- ... Me refiero a esto Light. Siento que no estás actuando naturalmente, es como si lo hicieras con una doble intención. No lo siento sincero.

-A mí me parece que sólo estás nervioso por que es tu primer beso ¿No es así?

-No, eso es lo extraño. Te digo que recuerdo que tú me besaste antes, aunque no sé porqué, cuando ni en donde. Y ése recuerdo no me trae sensaciones agradables...

-¿Entonces no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

-No estoy diciendo eso... sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. Esto no me parece correcto.

Light suspira

-Pues cómo te lo digo... me atraes Ryuzaki...- sintió un ronroneo en su estómago- "¿Qué demonios...? Calma, sólo es una mentira"- hace una pausa- ...y como vi que tú también sentías lo mismo, quise facilitar las cosas para ambos.

-Yo no... Bueno... tú también me gustas un poco Light, pero ¡ni siquiera te conozco bien! ¿Cómo podemos ambos...?- siente unos labios posarse en su oído

-El amor no tiene explicación Ryuzaki, ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente entregarte a él?- susurra, estremeciendo al otro.

-Lo siento... Light...- comenzaba a abrazar la espalda del universitario

-¿Mhm?

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho... te quiero...

"Más perfecto no puede ser, tu derrota está asegurada L. Deberías verte, eres tan patético..." Algo en su interior lo hizo sentir mal, pero prefiere ignorarlo; así que decide dejar de pensar y continuar con su momento.

Light continúa besando fervientemente al detective mientras lo acomodaba lentamente en el sofá, de manera que quedara completamente recostado. Éste correspondía con la misma intensidad, dejando que el universitario hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Cuando se separa de él un momento, un relámpago ilumina por completo la habitación, permitiéndole ver el rostro de su compañero. Y con gran placer observó que sus siempre pálidas mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas. Sonríe y se dispone a retirar la camiseta del pelinegro mientras acariciaba y besaba cada parte que iba destapando del cuerpo de éste. Ryuzaki completamente preso del placer se dejaba hacer, ya no iba a detenerlo. Cuando de nuevo vuelve la luz. El televisor, que no había sido apagado antes del apagón, vuelve a encenderse emitiendo un desagradable sonido que indicaba que la señal no había vuelto todavía. Ambos se separan rápidamente; Light porque sabía que las cámaras tal vez habían vuelto a funcionar, y L por el sonido de la televisión que lo sobresaltó. Se escucha el teléfono sonar y Light se levanta rápidamente a responder.

-¿Diga?- El castaño estaba aterrado de que alguien hubiera visto algo en las cámaras en ése momento

-Light- era su padre- ¿Están bien? Tuvimos un problema con la energía de respaldo; no quiso funcionar, pero por suerte la luz ya volvió en toda la ciudad.

-Está bien, sólo desconectaremos los aparatos por si vuelve a ocurrir un apagón

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo está Ryuzaki? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien

-Perfecto. Light, volveré a casa ésta noche. Como no estás atado por el momento a L, ¿Quieres acompañarme o estarás haciéndole compañía a Ryuzaki?

-Creo que prefiero volver a casa. Ryuzaki entenderá perfectamente.

-De acuerdo.

La llamada termina y Light vuelve con el detective, que se estaba poniendo rápidamente la camiseta de la que había sido despojado hacía unos instantes; éste estaba medio molesto por la abrupta interrupción, se preguntó internamente hasta dónde habrían llegado si la luz no hubiera vuelto.

-Debo irme a casa Ryuzaki.

-¿Te vas? Quédate conmigo...- pidió cual niño pequeño

-No puedo... si me quedo, no sé de lo que sería capaz y... además, aquí hay cámaras. No tendríamos privacidad

-¿Hay cámaras? ¿Por qué? ¿Soy sospechoso de algo?- pregunta inocentemente

-Pues, la verdad no lo sé- miente- supongo que sólo es por seguridad

-Ah, entiendo. ¿Te veré mañana Light?

-Claro que me verás, ¿Me acompañarías hasta la puerta?

-Por supuesto.

Se paran y L despide al universitario en la puerta de su habitación; Light, procurando que estuvieran en un punto ciego donde no hubiera cámaras se despide del detective

-Duerme bien, Ryuzaki- lo abraza por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra acaricia la pálida mejilla mientras lo besa lenta y melosamente.

-Tú también Light...- murmura el inglés sonrojado, una vez que finalizó su beso de despedida.

Después de que Light se marchara, L se recuesta en la cama de su dormitorio. No entendía absolutamente nada, ¿Todo aquello había sido un sueño? No podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes. No tenía la menor idea de cómo y desde cuándo había conocido a Light, pero lo único que sabía era que estaba enamorado de él. Se pone inconscientemente en su clásica posición fetal y trata de dormir, sin mucho éxito. Sólo pensaba en los momentos que acababa de compartir con el castaño. Sonreía en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Light por su parte, acababa de llegar junto con su padre a casa, un poco mojados. Lo reciben cálidamente con una cena muy especial para celebrar su regreso. Su familia estaba feliz, Sayu reía, Sachiko y Soichiro conversaban animadamente, pero Light no tenía ganas de reír o hablar. Lo único que hacía era recordar lo que había pasado entre él y el detective. Sentía una mezcla de tristeza y regocijo, de odio hacia sí mismo. No tenía idea de lo que quería sentir.

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?- pregunta su madre al ver que casi no había comido nada de su plato, a pesar de que era su comida favorita

-No mamá, sólo estoy muy cansado- mintió éste

-¿Seguro que no te sientes mal?

-No, descuida. Sólo es la sensación de estar en casa. Hacía mucho que no los veía.- sonríe lo mejor que puede; aún así su mirada era apática.

-Ya no te preocupes hijo, sabía que en algún momento verían tu inocencia- sigue Sachiko, que se había sentido sumamente molesta de que acusaran a Light por ser Kira.

"No soy inocente ni me han dejado libre. Pero no es momento de decírtelo, no quiero arruinar la felicidad de mi familia. Que mi papá se ocupe de eso."

Luego de despedirse cordialmente de su madre, su hermana y su padre, se dirige a la ducha para darse un corto baño. Termina y se dirige a su habitación, asegura la puerta y comienza a vestirse. Se recuesta en la cama mientras observaba a Ryuk jugando con la videoconsola.

-Je, je. Hacía mucho que extrañabas tu habitación ¿No Light?- El shinigami lo recibió con su característica risa.

-Así es...- se estira dejando salir un largo suspiro

-¿Melancólico por dejar al detective ojeroso?- Ryuk ríe de nuevo

-Calla, estoy pensando en el mejor modo para averiguar el nombre de L y poder matarlo sin que despierte sospechas. Ahora que ha perdido la memoria será mucho más fácil.

-Pues yo no diría lo mismo. ¿O me dirás que el besarte con L es parte de tu plan?- pregunta sarcástico, ya que había visto absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en el hotel los últimos días.

-Eso... sí. Es también parte de la estrategia.

-¿Y en qué ayudará?

-A debilitar a L. Si recupera la memoria, sus sentimientos hacia mí le impedirán aceptar que yo soy Kira... eso si logra encontrar prueba de ello...

-Pues a mí me pareció que lo hiciste más por gusto que por ser parte de un plan.

-¿De qué hablas? L no me interesa, yo sólo deseo... matarlo...- sintió un leve dolor en su pecho al decir la última palabra

-Je, je. Como que batallaste para decir la palabra "matarlo" ¿No?- dicho esto apaga el juego y desaparece en la puerta de la habitación para ir a buscar más manzanas.

El universitario quedó solo, viendo perdidamente el techo. Reconstruyó de nuevo los últimos momentos que estuvo con L.

"Sí, todo era parte de mi plan pero... el beso de despedida no era necesario. Ni siquiera actué así con Misa cuando la persuadí para que siguiera enamorada de mí. Sólo la besé una vez, ¿Por qué a él lo besé tantas veces? Incluso estuve a punto de... si no hubiera sido por la luz, yo... ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? Es más, yo... lo disfruté" sacude violentamente su cabeza "¿¡Lo disfruté!? ¡¡Escúchate Light!! ¡Estás creyendo tu propia mentira! Sólo hago esto para acabar con L. Nada más. No siento nada por él ¡¡No siento absolutamente nada por él!!"

Recuerda la sincera sonrisa que Ryuzaki le dedicó al despedirlo en el hotel. Si L hubiera tenido su memoria nunca le hubiera visto ésa angelical expresión. Tan inocente, inconsciente del horrible destino que le esperaba: la muerte.

"Todo es tu culpa. Si no me hubieras retado, tal vez te hubiera dejado vivir. Pero no. Tenías que ser el detective que caza a los malvados, el creyente de la justicia, el que considera mis actos como crímenes a pesar de que no lo son. ¡¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?!! Hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos del mundo... somos tan parecidos..." comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y a sentir unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitió. "Yo... estoy empezando a dudar si en verdad podré matarte....L..."

Se acurrucó en una forma muy parecida a la del detective abrazando sus rodillas, mientras poco a poco cayó en un profundo sueño. Solo, en las penumbras de su alcoba. Aunque ésa oscuridad no era nada comparada a la que tenía en su corazón.

El gran Kira ya no sabía qué hacer.

**Disculpen por la tardanza! Pero es que me prohibieron venir al ciber por unos cuantos días, mi mamá me dice: "¿Qué tanto haces en un ciber?" Pero es que no sabe que tengo lectores que esperan impacientes mis historias verdad? ^^ Pues ahora sí, dije que iba a hacer que Light se fuera dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, y ya lo está haciendo. La pregunta será: ¿En verdad podrá matar a L? Jajaja, creo que muchos (bueno, TODOS) saben la respuesta n_n. No sé exactamente hasta cuantos caps llegaré, pero por lo que veo no falta mucho para el final (sorry, mis fics son cortitos, no tengo la suficiente imaginación para hacer treinta y tantos caps como otros u_u) Sólo espero que estén disfrutando mi historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla! Saiyo sen!**


	6. Obstáculos

"**O****bstáculos"**

"_Ambos juntos, en un lugar desconocido, pero celestial._

_Tú estás en mis brazos. Yo soy como un ángel que ha iluminado tu vida ¿Verdad?_

_-Te amo Light, eres la persona más especial que he tenido en toda mi vida_

_No respondo a tu confesión, pero te beso tiernamente. Tú correspondes de la misma forma, y me abrazas._

_Continuamos, fundiéndonos mas... pero de pronto tus labios dejan de moverse. Te miro, y observo cómo palideces. Me miras por última vez, y poco a poco cierras tus ojos, mientras tu cuerpo se vuelve frío. Aún en mis brazos, acerco mi oído a tu pecho._

_Tu corazón se ha detenido. Has muerto._

_La Death Note aparece en mi mano derecha, y veo un último nombre. Pero yo no recuerdo haberlo escrito. Lo único que sé es que ése es tu nombre, y que al fin el gran L ha perecido._

_Soy Kira, y he ganado..._

_¿Pero por qué no comienzo a reírme por tu muerte? ¿Por qué no te suelto, bailo y te escupo? ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?_

_Siento cómo mi alma se parte en dos. Enfrente de mí aparece otro yo. El segundo Light comienza a reír maniáticamente, pero yo lloro. El ángel que tú amabas te ha asesinado. Yo te he asesinado._

_¿Por qué lloro? Es lo que siempre quise. Matarte. ¿Por qué no puedo llorar o reír por completo?_

_No lo soporto. Ésta doble sensación por ti.... Tomo mi cuaderno negro y escribo mi nombre en él. No me importa nada, ni la utopía, ni el deseo de ser el nuevo Dios... nada. Espero y muero también. Si tú estás muerto, yo ya no quiero mi vida. _

_Caigo al suelo y lentamente cierro mis ojos... lo último que observo es a mi otro yo, riéndose de mí. Viendo mi patético suicidio que fue provocado por un sentimiento que aún no sé reconocer...."_

Light despierta agitadamente. Había sido sólo un sueño.

"¿Qué clase de sueño fue ése? ¿Yo suicidándome? Y no sólo eso, yo estaba con...."

-Hey Light, estás más pálido de lo normal, pareces un fantasma. ¿Te pasó algo?- el shinigami le dio su peculiar saludo de madrugada, acompañado con una crítica a su aspecto.- ¿Por qué ésa cara?

-No es por nada, sólo una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla? Tú no sueles tenerlas.

"Exacto Ryuk. Y lo que soñé es justo lo que me preocupa..."

-Oye Light, aprovechemos ahora que no estarás en el cuartel para jugar Mario Golf.

-No puedo Ryuk, tengo que ir al cuartel de investigaciones.

-¿Por qué? Por el momento ya eres libre.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Ryuzaki.

-¿Para qué? No me dirás que piensas cumplir con la promesa que le hiciste ayer de ir a verlo- el Dios de la muerte da su primera risa del día

-Es necesario... si no, no podré ganarme su corazón por completo.

-Je, je. Cualquiera diría que son más tus ansias de verlo que otra cosa.

-No empieces con tus tonterías de nuevo. Ya te dije que todo es parte de mi plan.

-Lo que tú digas Light.- vuela por la habitación- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con el "teatro"...

Light se levanta, se ducha y se viste. Baja a desayunar con su familia, pero su padre ya se había ido para continuar con la investigación del caso Kira. Sayu veía emocionada en la televisión un video clip de Hideki Ryuga, su madre limpiaba la casa. La misma rutina de siempre, que ya no veía desde hace tiempo. Mientras los tres tomaban su almuerzo Light procuraba advertir con la mirada a Ryuk de que no se comiera las manzanas que estaban en la mesa, ya que su madre y su hermana estaban ahí también, y ver un par de manzanas flotando y siendo devoradas iba a ser un verdadero drama.

"Ryuk tiene razón. Sólo es un juego, una mentira. No tengo porqué ir precisamente hoy aunque se lo haya prometido. Iré mañana, quiero disfrutar un poco mi libertad."

Así pasa el resto del día, mientras Light "disfrutaba" su día libre. Salió a pasear, jugó videojuegos con el shinigami. Pero a pesar de que trataba de apartarlo de su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el detective, lo cual le causaba una mezcla de ternura y tristeza.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Supongo que es porque sé que debo estar buscando su nombre y en vez de eso estoy perdiendo el tiempo... No. No es eso. Es por algo distinto, ¿Pero qué es? ¿Qué?"

Al día siguiente, después de ayudar un poco a su madre con la limpieza, el castaño decide hacer su "visita" al detective.

-Mamá, voy un rato con mi padre.

-¿De nuevo? Creí que ya no tenías porqué ira ése lugar.

-Quiero ayudar un poco en la investigación, no tardaré mucho.

-De acuerdo hijo.

El universitario sale, acompañado por Ryuk.

-No controlaste tus ansias, ¿Eh Light?

-Mira Ryuk, si no te callas no verás manzanas en un largo tiempo.

-¡NO!-el shinigami pone cara de absoluto espanto- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callaré.

Finalmente llega hasta el hotel. Sin saludar siquiera a los detectives se dirige a la habitación de L, cuando su padre lo detiene.

-¿Light? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, hola papá. Quería venir a hacerle un poco de compañía a Ryuzaki, ya que ustedes están ocupados con la investigación.

-Pensé que preferirías hacer otra cosa en tu tiempo libre, por eso no te había llamado. Pero bueno, si eso es lo que quieres...

-A propósito, ¿Qué está haciendo él?

-Está en su habitación viendo la televisión, creo. Me parece que está con alguien, Watari dijo que le había traído un poco de compañía.

"¿Compañía? ¿Pero quién...?" Sintió una extraña molestia al recibir ésa noticia, pero ignoró el porqué.

-Está bien, iré un rato a verle.

Finalmente llega a la habitación y toca, pero al no recibir contestación se decide a entrar.

-¿Ryuzaki, estás aquí?

-Je, je. Tal vez le hayan traído a una nueva pareja ¿Eh Light? ¡Oh, cierto! Tengo que callarme.

El universitario lo ignora y se interna en el cuarto. Ve a un L dormido en el sofá, pero no estaba solo. Había dos niños que estaban con él. Un rubio de cabello lacio que estaba abrazado a él, su edad era como de unos 14 años; y otro de cabello blanco ondulado que estaba del lado contrario a los pies del detective, ése parecía tener unos 11 años. Los tres estaban profundamente dormidos.

"¿¡Qué demonios...!? ¡¡¿Quiénes son éstos chiquillos?!!"

-¿Serán sus hijos? Je, je, je... ¡Oh, lo siento de nuevo!

Lo último que le faltaba a Light era un shinigami que sólo le echaba más leña a su enojo. Lentamente se acercó al pelinegro con la intención de despertarlo. Lo mira un momento; tan tierno, tan frágil y tan dulce... Se acercó más y más, ignorando al rubito de al lado. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras lentamente posaba sus labios contra los del inglés, cuando...

Un rudo puñetazo le llegó limpiamente en el rostro, derribándolo por completo en el suelo. El movimiento despertó a los otros dos, que se levantaron alarmados en el acto.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú pervertido imbécil?!- el muchacho rubio había logrado despertar a tiempo para ver a Light a punto de besar al detective.

-¿Light?- L aún no lograba comprender nada; acababa de despertar, sólo veía a un Light derribado y al otro chico con el puño aún levantado, en ademán de querer seguir golpeando al castaño.- ¡Mello! ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-¡¡Ryuzaki-samma, éste extraño demente ha entrado sin permiso, y encima quería besarte!!

Light, aún en el suelo, contemplaba al rubio sorprendido.

"¿Pero quién demonios es éste niñato? Al parecer ya les informaron del nombre falso de L, pero..."

-¿Él es Light Yagami?- pregunta el pequeño albino al detective.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunta el castaño levantándose- Ryuzaki, ¿Quiénes son éstos niños?

-Watari me dijo que son conocidos míos, me los presentó ayer. Vinieron a hacerme compañía. Él es Mello- Señala al rubio- y él es Near- señala al peliblanco- Lamento lo ocurrido Light- se gira hacia el chico que había golpeado al universitario- Mello, discúlpate con Light de inmediato.

-¡Pero Ryuzaki-samma, éste subnormal quería....!

-No es motivo para que lo hayas golpeado. Discúlpate ahora.

-De acuerdo...- decide obedecer. Mira al castaño a los ojos con desprecio- Lo... lo sssien---

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas- las palabras de Light eran completamente falsas; de lo que tenía ganas era de regresarle el puñetazo a ése niño el doble de fuerte, pero decide desquitarse de otra manera. Se acerca al detective, con la clara intención de hacer enfadar más al rubio- Quería verte, Ryuzaki. Lamento no haber venido ayer- toma su rostro y lo besa por largo tiempo. Mientras el pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados sin oponerse al beso, él miraba de reojo a Mello, que apretaba los puños a más no poder. Near en cambio, miraba la escena fríamente, pero no podía negar que estaba completamente pasmado.

-Bastardo hijo de...- susurraba Mello por lo bajito y rechinando los dientes para evitar decir palabras más fuertes.

Cuando el inglés se separa del universitario, se levanta para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Voy a traerte algo de beber, Light. Toma asiento.

Light se sienta con una sonrisa triunfante. Una vez L fuera de vista, Mello se avienta contra Light, tomando su camisa con fuerza y mirándolo asesinamente.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?- pregunta Light, aunque sabía perfectamente porqué la molestia del rubio.

-Maldito mentiroso, aléjate de L-samma- susurraba el chico con fiereza- sabemos perfectamente quién eres y que te estás aprovechando de la situación.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nosotros sabemos que tú eres el principal sospechoso del caso Kira, así como sabemos que L-samma por el momento tiene amnesia- contesta ésta vez Near, quien no buscaba pleito con él; pero tampoco detenía a Mello en su intento de moler a Light a golpes – Podemos ver que te estás aprovechando de la situación para que L-samma se enamore de ti, y cuando recupere la memoria se deje llevar por sus sentimientos.

Light quedó pasmado.

"¿Cómo diantres saben tanto éstos chiquillos? ¿Serán aprendices de L? Maldición, esto se me está saliendo de las manos..."

**Hi! Pues la verdad la aparición de Mello y Near fue espontáneo, pero creo que así es mucho mejor! Creo que todavía no llega el final, (je, ni yo misma sé cuando viene el desenlace) Lamento no contestar rápido a sus reviews pero, pues no puedo venir a un ciber a diario (qué más quisiera, ya tener internet en mi casa) **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Culpa

**VII. "****C****ulpa"**

Luego de respirar profundamente, Mello se separa de Light. Claro, aún tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía permitir que su ídolo lo reprendiera.

-Estás advertido, más te vale que no te metas con nosotros.

-Pero te equivocas, a mí si me gusta Ryuzaki. No sé que ves de malo en eso.

-A mí no me engañas...

-Lo que te sucede es que estás celoso- le restriega con una sonrisa burlona- Estás enamorado de tu superior ¿Verdad?- el chico menor levantó la cabeza sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar por parte del mayor.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!- el rubio aún susurraba, pero no pudo evitar elevar un poco la voz ante semejante tontería- Eres un enfermo mental, ¡yo lo admiro! Near y yo le tenemos un gran respeto, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal locura?

-Tú eres el que no me engañas, no trates de negar lo que es obvio...

-Eres un completo pervertido; no sé que vio L-samma en ti.

En ése momento entra el susodicho con una taza de café helado, un vaso de leche, unos chocolates y un pastel; todo en una bandeja.

-Aquí tienes tu café Light, toma unos chocolates Mello; y tú Near, tu vaso de leche.

-Gracias Ryuzaki-samma- responden los dos infantes, fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

-Muchas gracias Ryuzaki. Dame tu pastel, lo pondré en la mesa.- El castaño pone ambas cosas en la pequeña mesa de té que había allí y toma por un brazo al detective, obligándolo a sentarse al lado suyo. Éste se sonroja un poco, pero se acurruca en el universitario como un niño pequeño, metiéndose el pulgar en la boca. Mello carraspeó; no soportaba ver a su ídolo así de sumiso con alguien tan despreciable, según él. Near sólo observaba con tristeza, él tampoco comprendía cómo su maestro había caído en la trampa del que tal vez podía ser el mayor asesino de todos los tiempos.

-Light, le prometí a los niños que saldríamos a conocer la ciudad, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- no notó la cara de desaprobación del rubio, pero Light si la vio.

-Estaría más que encantado de ir- le aparta el dedo de la boca y lo besa nuevamente frente a la vista de los aprendices de L. El pelinegro corresponde con la misma pasión ésta vez, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Light, mientras el otro acariciaba su espalda con deleite. Ryuk reía al ver la divertida escena de dos "enamorados", un "celoso" y un escéptico.

-Jejeje, esto es mejor que ver la televisión por cable. Nada mejor que una "novela melodramática".

Al mismo tiempo había otros que veían la escena, pero a algunos no les parecía nada gracioso.

-No sabía que Light tuviera esas preferencias- comenta Aizawa a un escéptico Soichiro, que veía con los ojos como platos lo que transmitían las cámaras de vigilancia. Temblaba ligeramente.

-Pobre Misa -Misa, ¿Qué pensará cuando sepa que su novio es... es...?- Mogi no podía ni decir la palabra, sentía un ataque de risa que tenía que reprimir al ver la cara de su antiguo jefe.

Watari simplemente veía a su protegido con la expresión que un padre tendría al decirle a su hijo "ésa persona no te conviene". Pero lo veía tan feliz, que no pudo molestarse. Sólo deseaba que la persona de la que se había enamorado L no fuera realmente el asesino que tenía que capturar.

-Y tampoco sabía que Ryuzaki era igual. Pero pues... quienes somos nosotros para juzgar ¿No es así señor Soichiro?- sigue Aizawa un tanto nervioso al ver que éste no decía ni una palabra.

-...

-¿Jefe?

-...- el pobre señor Yagami no podía apartar su vista de su primogénito. Ver cómo acariciaba y besaba a un hombre era casi una blasfemia para él. Claro; había escogido a L, que era un famoso detective, ¡pero era un hombre, demonios! Sintió que la imagen tan perfecta de su hijo se hacía añicos con cada beso que le daba a L. Y encima se los veía tan enamorados... una imagen de perfecta homosexualidad.

-Bueno Light, ¿Te importa si salimos ya? No quiero ir demasiado tarde- pregunta L al terminar su apasionado beso. Los pequeños habían tratado de ignorar la escena durante ése tiempo, pero no habían podido evitarlo; sobre todo Mello, que no hacía otra cosa que molestarse cada que los veía.

-Muy bien, sólo debo decírselo a mi padre y...- el castaño quedó en blanco unos momentos.

-¿Light?- el inglés notó como palidecía- ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio comenzaba a sonreír al deducir por qué se había puesto así; dio un mordisco a uno de sus chocolates para evitar carcajearse. Near simplemente observaba con frialdad mientras armaba un rompecabezas que tenía en el suelo, pero también en sus labios se formó una curvatura que indicaba regocijo por lo que sucedía.

"Las... las cámaras... ¡olvidé las malditas cámaras! ¿Y si mi padre vio todo lo que acabo de...? ¡Maldición!"

-Light, respóndeme.- el detective comenzó a sacudir al susodicho por los hombros, comenzaba a preocuparse. El castaño lo aparta entre ligera y desesperadamente.

-Es-estoy bien. ¿Ya pediste permiso verdad?

-Si, se lo pedía Watari. Pero dijiste que primero se lo dirías a tu padre ¿No?

-Olvídalo, es mejor que vayamos.

-Pero... muy bien; Near, Mello, vámonos.

-¡Al fin! Me muero por ver qué hay de bueno en ésta ciudad contigo, Ryuzaki-samma.

-Yo también- murmura Near con un tono dulce. Era extraño que ése niño hablara tan poco.

Salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la salida. Light aún seguía temblando internamente por lo sucedido.

"¡Demonios, demonios! Si lo vio... ¿Qué me dirá en cuanto llegue a casa? ¿Se lo contará a mi madre? ¿Cómo reaccionará conmigo? Calma, debo estar sereno. Tal vez no vio nada y yo estoy aquí preocupándome. Debo actuar normal cuando lo vea, porque si me porto nervioso va a sospechar. No creo que haya visto nada...." Light comenzaba a animarse, mostrando su primera sonrisa desde que había salido del hotel "Si, ellos están muy ocupados con el caso Kira para estar prestando atención a las cámaras de vigilancia."

Llegan al parque de diversiones que había allí, ya que Light los guiaría por la ciudad. Había muchas personas, y una gran cantidad de juegos que llamaban la atención de los pequeños aprendices.

-¡Ryuzaki-samma, vamos a subirnos a la súper montaña rusa de allá!- Mello señalaba la mortal y retorcida montaña, con muchas vueltas. Lograron ver cómo algunos de los que bajaban apenas tocaron tierra comenzaron a vomitar.

-Parece buena idea, ¿Tú que dices Near?- pregunta L al pequeño albino, que miraba la atracción con algo de temor.

-Pues, si ustedes quieren...- respondió apáticamente. Realmente no le apetecía nada subir a ése juego "infernal".

-Muy bien, vamos Light.

-De acuerdo.

Van en dirección al juego, se suben y busca sus asientos. Near se había sentado con L, pese a las protestas de Mello; y Light terminó sentándose junto al molesto rubio. Ryuk se sentó en un asiento vacío de la montaña, ya que no había muchas personas. Tenía curiosidad de por qué a los humanos les divertía tanto ése aparato.

Una vez listos, y con los cinturones bien abrochados, comenzó la diversión. Light no soportaba el grito del shinigami, que había decidido divertirse como "un humano" normal. Mello también le gritaba a propósito en la oreja; Near extremadamente asustado se agarraba lo más posible a L, y éste de vez en cuando daba unos gritos de diversión.

A Light francamente le hubiera gustado sentarse con L, para poder abrazarlo y...

"¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Estoy enloqueciendo? yo sólo estoy jugando con él; no significa nada para mí. Aunque debo decir que su compañía es agradable. Es tan tierno y dulce... ¡Malditos niños! Sólo vinieron a interrumpirnos; digo, a interrumpir mi plan..."

El castaño estaba más confundido que antes sobre sus sentimientos hacia el detective, le gustaba sentirlo, acariciarlo... ¿Era eso tan malo? Sólo lo disfrutaba temporalmente, después lo mataría. Pero, ¿Lograría quitárselo de la mente una vez que lo asesinara? ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que nunca más podría volver a probar sus labios? Porque tenía que admitirlo, le había tomado el gusto a besarlo.

Comenzó a sentirse mal otra vez, nuevamente le dolía el pecho. ¿Cómo se llamaba ése sentimiento que lo estaba atormentando desde hacía unos días? Acaso era... ¿Su sentimiento de culpa? Su conciencia le había dicho desde el momento en que comenzó a usar la Death Note que lo que hacía estaba mal, y como no la había escuchado, ahora la culpa lo perseguía.

Comenzó a odiar ser lo que era; Kira. Un maldito asesino que eliminaría a la persona más buena y sincera que había conocido... L. Light Yagami lo quería, Kira lo odiaba. ¿Pero quién era él realmente? ¿Qué debía ser? Si era Kira, mataría a L a sangre fría; pero sufriría por siempre. Si era simplemente Light, tenía que renunciar a la utopía; y conformarse con el mundo podrido que tanto detestaba.

Comenzó a gritar también, pero en su interior. Un grito de rabia, desesperación y dolor. Se sentía completamente perdido.

**Pues aquí el capitulo número 7. Me tardé un poco, pero es que el estrés de saber que volvería a la secundaria me quitó la inspiración; y luego cuando vine a un ciber a actualizar todos mis fics, resultó que no podía acceder a mi cuenta en la página!^^ Sus reviews realmente me motivan, nunca había escrito tanto. Sayonara! **


	8. La decision final

**VIII. "****L****a ****D****ecisión ****F****inal"**

Después de subir por un par de atracciones más deciden comer en un pequeño restaurante que había cerca de allí. Como las sillas eran por pares, hubo problemillas, ya que Mello y Near querían sentarse con L; pero éste los desilusionó al sentarse con Light, que tenía una mirada inexpresiva. Los dos aprendices tuvieron que sentarse juntos, lo que provocaba pequeños pleitos entre ambos sobre quién se sentaba al fondo, quién había aguantado más en los juegos del parque, etc.

-¡Quiero una pizza Ryuzaki-samma!- exclama Mello entusiasmado

-Muy bien. ¿Tú que quieres Near?

-No lo sé... no tengo mucha hambre. Sólo una malteada.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí, es que no me gusta comer sólo porque sí- mira de reojo al rubio

-Tenías que comenzar con tus insultos ¿No?- recrimina éste al entender la indirecta

-Si te ofendiste es tu problema.

-Grrr.... sabía que no era buena idea sentarme con éste "apretado..."

-Basta Mello- reprende el pelinegro

-¡Pero si él fue el que comenzó!

-Sólo dijo un comentario, tú fuiste quien se lo tomó a pecho- mira ésta vez al albino- y tú Near, también modera tus indirectas

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, ¿Tú que quieres Light?- voltea a verlo con una sonrisa- Sólo faltas tú por pedir.

-Yo quiero también una malteada-contesta apáticamente- y no te preocupes Ryuzaki, yo pagaré.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- replica L- Eres mi invitado, no dejaré que pagues nada.

-No Ryuzaki, no me parece correcto que tú pagues todo...

-Tonterías- hace un ademán con la mano. Mira la cartilla donde se encontraban los platillos y los postres- Veamos, sólo falto yo...- lee sólo el apartado de los postres- a ver... pastel de chocolate, pastel de tres leches, flan de vainilla, galletas rellenas de cajeta, helado de fresa, napolitano...- Light lo observa, y al ver la cara del detective mientras trataba de elegir, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco- Light, ¿Qué crees que sea más delicioso? Ayúdame, no puedo escoger.

-Pues...

-¡Escoge el pastel de chocolate!- exclama Mello como un perfecto metiche

-Creo que es mejor el pastel de tres leches- sugiere Near llevándole la contra a su compañero, pero también metiéndose en la conversación de los adultos.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de llevarme la contraria todo el maldito tiempo, Near!?

-Yo le estoy sugiriendo a él, no a ti.

-Les agradezco sus sugerencias chicos- murmura L para calmarlos- pero creo que pediré un helado napolitano con crema de fresas.

-Ahhhh....- los dos pequeños se vuelven a desmoronar mentalmente al ver que su ídolo no eligió ninguna de sus sugerencias.

Luego de escoger sus pedidos, la camarera les trae sus órdenes y comen tranquilamente. Una vez que todos terminan, deciden regresar al hotel.

Mello abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación y de un brinco se sienta en el sofá. Abre una barra de chocolate y la come lentamente, entusiasmado y satisfecho por su gran día. Near aun seguía más pálido de lo normal por el efecto de los juegos mientras trataba de distraer su mente con un robot de juguete. Los otros dos miraban el atardecer del cielo en el balcón de la habitación. El castaño aún seguía melancólico, sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo eran tonterías. Tenía que averiguar lo más rápido posible el nombre de L antes de continuar encariñándose más con él. Finalmente el inglés rompe el silencio.

-De verdad me encantó éste día.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí, ¿A ti no?

-Sí, un poco...- trataba de no mostrar emoción alguna; quería alejar al detective con su indiferencia.

-Y más aún porque lo pasé con la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

-...

-Realmente me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo al conocerte.- lo mira a la cara y sonríe- Sé que nunca me harías daño.

-No sigas, por favor.

-¿Por qué?- L notó que Light tenía un aspecto un poco triste- ¿Te avergüenza que alguien te halague?

-No, es que yo...- no pudo decir nada más, el pelinegro le estaba dando un dulce beso en los labios. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco.

-Te ves tan encantador cuando te ruborizas Light...- murmura separándose solo unos centímetros- Te amo.

-Basta Ryuzaki...- Light le desvía la mirada mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Has estado un poco extraño desde hace rato. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Light lo mira a los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus ganas de llorar. L lo nota.

-¿Light?

-¿Por qué me amas, Ryuzaki? Yo no soy tan bueno como crees, no sabes cómo soy.

-Quizás no te conozca lo suficiente, pero puedo ver que eres una persona sincera y de buen corazón.

-No, no lo soy- las dulces palabras del detective lo estaban atormentando más de lo que ya estaba, comenzó a desesperarse.

-Claro que lo eres, sé que tú nunca lastimarías a personas inocentes y justas...

-¡¡Basta L, yo no soy así!!

Se dio cuenta de que había dicho el nombre profesional de Ryuzaki, cosa que estaba prohibida. En el momento en que el pelinegro escuchó esa letra, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. El dolor fue incrementando, y llegó a tal grado que se fue desmoronando en el suelo, pero no llegó a tocarlo, ya que Light lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¿Ryuzaki? ¿Estás bien?- el otro tenía sus manos en sus sienes, temblaba un poco- ¡Contéstame, me estás asustando!

-¿Qué pasa?- Mello y Near llegaron al balcón al escuchar la voz desesperada de Light.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste grandísimo idiota?!- pregunta Mello furioso, aún sin saber lo que pasaba.

-¡Yo no le hice nada, de pronto se puso así y...!

-¡Rápido, hay que avisar a Watari!- exclama desesperado el rubio

-Primero tenemos que recostarlo en algún sitio idiota.- contrarresta el peliblanco. Ambos volvían a discutir, dejando de lado a los otros dos.

-Elle.... susurra el inglés, aún en los brazos de Light

-¿Qué?- el castaño no alcanzó a comprender lo que había dicho

-Lawliet... mi nombre es Elle Lawliet...- sus recuerdos estaban volviendo poco a poco.

Los ojos de Light adquirieron un tono rojizo y brillaron de regocijo. L acababa de decir su verdadero nombre y nadie más que él lo había escuchado. Todo había sido perfecto, ahora podía matarlo y los niños no tendrían pruebas para poder culparlo o delatarlo con los demás investigadores del cuartel. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y estrategia.

-Será mejor que te vayas Yagami Light- murmura Near fríamente.

-Yo...- vacila por un momento- si, creo que será lo mejor.

Se marcha silenciosamente, no sin antes dar una última mirada a L, que comenzaba a reponerse. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo no se fue; se quedó un momento en la puerta para escuchar un poco. Sólo escuchaba murmullos del que parecía ser Mello. Se retira y camina en dirección a su casa. Ahora nada le importaba, lo que le dijera su padre cuando lo viera, su madre, su hermana... Nada. Sólo pensaba en el nombre que acababa de escuchar.

"Hasta aquí llegaste L. La victoria es de Kira, todo salió como lo planee."- comienza a reír malignamente en su mente. "Morirás hoy mismo." Sin darse cuenta su risa comenzó a transformarse en dolor.

Llega a su casa y se sorprende al encontrar todo en fúnebre silencio.

-¡Ya llegué!- el silencio continúa-¿Mamá? ¿Sayu?

Camina hasta la mesa de la sala y encuentra una pequeña nota que estaba allí.

"_Light, fui con Sayu a hacer las compras. Dejé un poco de té en la cocina. Tardaremos un poco, así que dile a tu padre que no se preocupe_."

- Por fortuna no hay nadie, es mejor así.

Saca un poco de té y lo bebe temblando ligeramente. Sube a su habitación y se recuesta en la cama. Sentía que todo lo hacía en cámara lenta y que el tiempo se había detenido. Cierra los ojos y permanece así por largo tiempo, analizando todas las posibilidades y métodos para matar a su enemigo. Finalmente se levanta y se sienta en su escritorio. Utilizando el truco del lapicero, abre la entrada falsa de su cajón y saca la Death Note.

"Veamos, hoy es 12 de septiembre, entonces..." Le quita la tapa a un bolígrafo y comienza a escribir "Morirá de un ataque al corazón el 13 de septiembre a las 6:35 p.m. en el cuartel de investigaciones. Todos los detectives estarán presentes, incluido Watari."

La causa de muerte ya estaba plasmada sobre el papel con tinta roja. Sólo faltaba escribir el nombre vital. La mano derecha de Light temblaba, y sus ojos brillaban, pero no sabía si de regocijo o de tristeza.

"Elle Lawliet, aquí... termina tu vida..."

**Al fin actualizo! La escuela me quitó toda la inspiración y el tiempo, pero procuré durante las clases pensar en ideas para mis fics (no significa que por eso vaya mal en la escuela eh?). Ésta vez mis agradecimientos son también para los que se toman la molestia de poner mis historias en favoritos o alerta, ya que aunque no me dejan un review por cuestión de tiempo o no es de su estilo hacerlo, les interesa leer los capítulos.**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Long Kiss Good Bye

**IX.- Long Kiss Good Bye **

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo lo quise, y a veces él también me quiso.

_Él me quiso, a veces yo también lo quería.  
¡Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos!_

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no lo tengo. Sentir que lo he perdido.

Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin él.  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.

¡Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarlo!  
La noche está estrellada y él no está conmigo.

Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberlo perdido.

Como para acercarlo mi mirada lo busca.  
Mi corazón lo busca, y él no está conmigo.

_......................._

Light fue al atardecer al cuartel de investigaciones, acompañado de Ryuk.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola Light...-saluda fríamente su padre. Desde el día de ayer no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra por lo que había visto en las cámaras de vigilancia. No sabía si confrontarlo o esperar a que su hijo decidiera hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Dónde está R...?- no pudo decir el nombre de la persona que buscaba.

-¿Ryuzaki?-finaliza su padre.

-...Así es. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Está con sus aprendices en su habitación.

-Entiendo, subiré un rato a verlo- se encamina hacia las escaleras ignorando la mirada de su padre.

-Light...

-¿Sí?- se detiene en las escaleras sin voltearlo a ver.

-Escucha... ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo sobre...Ryuzaki y tú?

-No papá, no hay nada de que hablar.

-...Entiendo. Sólo quiero que sepas que nunca debes sentirte avergonzado de lo que escojas, y yo... yo respetaré tu decisión.

-...- continúa de espaldas- ...Gracias por tu consejo padre.

Sube las escaleras y deja a su padre, quien quedó un tanto sorprendido de que su hijo no mostrara alguna clase de nerviosismo por el asunto.

"Ya no me importa lo que pienses papá. Tú mismo verás toda la verdad con tus propios dentro de muy poco..."

Llega a la habitación del detective y toca la puerta con algo de timidez.

-¿Ryuzaki...estás aquí?

-Pasa.

Tras escuchar la voz de aprobación entra, con algo de duda. Observa al detective junto con sus aprendices viendo unos archivos de la computadora portátil, lo cual indicaba una cosa: Ryuzaki había vuelto a ser L.

-Light-kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunte el detective sin verlo a la cara.

-Yo...quisiera hablar contigo un momento- mira a los pequeños, que lo escrutaron con una gélida mirada de bienvenida-...a solas.

-No creo que sea buena idea, he perdido demasiado tiempo tras mi accidente. No tengo tiempo para juegos- al decir lo último, lo mira con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Light los contempla y se entristece. Fríos, melancólicos y sin sentimientos ahora. ¿Dónde quedaron los ojos llenos de dulzura que vio apenas ayer? Esos ojos llenos de felicidad, de inocencia...

-Por favor Ryuzaki. Es algo importante.

-...- duda por un momento, pero accede finalmente-está bien. Mello, Near, por favor salgan un momento. Los llamaré mas tarde.

-Pero...-protesta Near, que no confiaba en las intenciones de Light- ¿Estás seguro?

-Estoy seguro. No me pasará nada si él y yo conversamos un poco.

-De acuerdo L-sama- responden ambos infantes. Se retiran a paso lento, Mello roza el brazo de Light al pasar junto a él; el castaño lo sigue con la vista hasta que ambos aprendices cierran la puerta de la habitación.

Se produce silencio. L continuó buscando datos en su computadora, ignorando a Light. Finalmente, rompe el silencio.

-¿Y qué querías decirme, Light-kun?

-Ryuzaki, yo...- se acerca con lentitud, y trata por todos los medios de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.- Quería decirte algo que significa mucho para mí.

-Te escucho- L lo contempla sin ninguna muestra de expresión.

-Yo...- Se inclina al detective y apoya sus manos en sus hombros-... Perdóname...- los ojos de Light denotaban una gran melancolía, y por primera vez sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo...

-...

-Ryuzaki, soy un monstruo. No merezco... -agacha su cabeza- nunca he merecido tu amor.

-No te amo.

-Ya no mientas- levanta su rostro nuevamente- Me lo dijiste todo este tiempo, y yo... me aproveché de eso.

-Basta.- evita la mirada del castaño- Aquí el único imbécil he sido yo, al cometer la estupidez de enamorarme de mi mayor sospechoso, que sé que me...- se calla abruptamente, guardando en su cabeza lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No Ryuzaki, tu ternura me atrapó. Nunca, nunca había conocido alguien que me entendiera del modo en que tú lo has hecho. Nunca había visto tanta belleza en el alma de una persona, y nunca habíasentido esto por nadie. Ahora sé... que te amo.

-Mientes.

-No miento. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, sólo quería que lo supieras...

-¿Por qué Kira amaría a L?- sisea venenosamente el detective- Tal vez lo haría solo para matarlo.

El último comentario hizo que los ojos del castaño se llenaran de lágrimas. El detective se sorprende.

-Light-kun...perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte...

-No, no me heriste.- la conciencia estaba destruyéndolo por dentro- Aún así, ¿podrías dejarme sentir por última vez ésta sensación?

-¿Cuál sensación?

-Ésta.

Inclinando su cabeza, atrapa los labios del detective con los suyos. Acaricia el pelo azabache con una suavidad única, mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo derecho. L entrecierra los ojos, deduciendo la tristeza de Light. Él también se sentía triste, él y sus aprendices sabían lo que sucedería ése día. Corresponde lentamente y abraza al universitario en forma consoladora. Intercambian el beso más triste y dulce de sus vidas.

_Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí_

_Reprimido por todos mi miedos infantiles_

_Y si te tienes que ir_

_Desearía que solo te fueras_

_Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí_

_Y no me dejará solo_

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar_

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar._

"El último beso de despedida..."

...................................

"13 de septiembre"

"6:35 pm."

"L cae de su silla en el cuartel frente a mis ojos"

-¡Ryuzaki!

"Mello, Near, Watari, mi padre, y el resto de los detectives están ahí."

-¡¡L-sama!!

"Antes de caer, te sujeto entre mis brazos."

-L-Light...kun....

-Ryuzaki....perdóname...-susurro

"No alcanzas a responder. Cierras lentamente tus ojos y mueres en mis brazos."

-¡¡¡Maldito!!! ¡¡LO ASESINASTE!!- ruge Mello

-Mello, contrólate... L...y nosotros sabíamos que esto pasaría....- por primera vez Near tenía la cara oculta.

"Tu cuerpo... ¿Por qué ahora es tan frío? ¿Por qué no me respondes?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque..."

-¡¡TE HE ASESINADO, MALDITA SEA!!

"No pude evitar gritar frente a todos los sorprendidos detectives. Mi padre me ve aterrado"

-¿¡POR QUÉ TE MATÉ!? ¡¡MALDICIÓN, RYUZAKI!!

"Las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin control de mis ojos, nadie más que yo habla"

-¡¿Por qué, por qué?!- Light abraza con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida del detective, llenando el rostro del azabache de sus lágrimas-¿Por qué...? Vuelve Ryuzaki....por favor...

"No puedo detener mi llanto. Ignoro como Mello, Near y Watari me arrebatan a L. Cuando reacciono, forcejeo para que no me lo quiten."

-¡¡Asesino!! ¡¡Quita tus malditas manos de L-sama!!- recibí un puñetazo de Mello, que también lloraba sin control.

-No...

"Elevo mi vista y observo al shinigami, que tenía su Death Note afuera."

-Light Yagami, estás arrestado por ser Kira y haber asesinado al detective L.

"Río con sorna. La cárcel no era mi castigo, mi castigo era saber que asesiné a mi único amor.... un amor que no valoré hasta haber sentenciado su condena de muerte."

-Near...-murmura Light aún entre sollozos, pero riendo al mismo tiempo- No te molestes.

"Todos me vieron con estupefacción, aún tenía a L en mis brazos, no lograron quitármelo."

-Porque yo moriré... ahora mismo.

"Saco un arma de mi pantalón. La tenía guardada para el momento. Ryuk contempla el patético fin de un humano que se creía un dios..."

-¡Light, qué vas a...!

"No doy tiempo a nada.... Apunto la pistola en mi cabeza y jalo del gatillo..."

-Light Yagami... muere el 13 de septiembre por suicidio. Jeje...

................................................................

-¿Dónde...donde estoy...?

-Light-kun....

"Esa voz"

-Light-kun, ¿Puedes oírme?

"No puede ser..."

-Light-kun, abre los ojos, date prisa...

Light abre los ojos, y lo primero que ve es el rostro de L.

-¿Ryuzaki? ¿Cómo...donde...?- estaba atónito-¿Estás vivo?- pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos

L niega lentamente con la cabeza, dejando a Light de nuevo desolado.

-Estamos muertos... Sólo que aquí se dividen nuestros caminos. Morimos al mismo tiempo, pero vamos a distintos lugares...

-¡Ryuzaki!- el castaño abraza con fuerza el cuerpo etéreo de L-¡Perdóname!- su alma vuelve a llorar-Anoté tu nombre en la Death Note antes de darme cuenta de que te amaba con todo mi corazón... Kira me cegó...

-Basta, no llores...

-Soy abominable, no hiciste nada malo... tú no merecías morir....

-Ni tú... tú fuiste poseído por algo maldito, esa libreta.... tú eras bueno e idealista.

-De nada me sirvió... sólo me alegro de que alguien digno como Near y Mello ocupen tu puesto.

-Lo sé, yo...- eleva su vista hacia un tenue rayo de luz, que se iba amplificando-Light-kun, ya es tiempo...- se abría más y más- yo debo irme.

-No, no te vayas... te-tengo miedo...

-Light-kun...

-Tengo miedo de lo que me espera allá... usé la libreta pensando que nunca moriría... pero ahora que estoy frente a mi destino, me aterra saber qué torturas me pondrán por mis actos...

-Yo siempre estaré contigo Light, recuérdame con esto...- le da un tierno y lento beso; aún así, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de tristeza por el castaño que amaba. Deseaba que fuera con él, pero eso era imposible. Dios podía perdonarlo, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

"Este es, ahora si... el último beso de despedida...mi amado Ryuzaki...."

El cuerpo de L se desvanece lentamente en un halo de cálida luz, mientras el de Light se interna en las penumbras de las tinieblas. Hacia el oscuro mundo de los shinigamis.

_THE END_

**Bueno... quizás éste no es el final que todos esperaban, pero... es mi primer fic de muerte ( y será el ultimo, lo prometo!) Agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi historia, y nos veremos en otor fanfiction. Sayonara...**


End file.
